earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Open Letter from a Young Troll Girl, An
Category:StoriesCategory:Valanvalesta '''An Open Letter from a Young Troll Girl :- by Valanvalesta I am not sure who you are, dear reader but I hope soon will learn just who I am. My name is Valanvesta. I am killer of men, women and children. I assure you this is no boast, this is my title and for a long while was the greater part of my identity. I was what others defined me as. You see, I am a criminal and a former convict. There is nothing noble about me. In my childish youth I lived in the beautiful jungles of Stranglethorn. I am told the sun kisses your face in such a way that it invigorates you, that the wild tigers are a majestic sight and the sea is a blue not unlike my own skin. I don't remember any of this however. I was too young when I was taken away along with my family and members of my tribe. My mother and father were exectuted by the humans that captured us while my brothers and sisters and I were forced to work in ther internment camp. We would often attack and steal from the humans living in the adjacent province and so our crimes would not go unpunished. It was here I would be adopted by my new family, The Fels Angels. I would spend the next ten years in this prison with them, learning to fight, kill and steal as well as how to read and write. Though the details of our eventual escape are a worthy tale, I'll save it for another time, dear reader. The purpose of this letter is not so much an examination of my past but an introduction and a statement of purpose. After our escape we were scattered and seperated. I am not a true member of the Darkspear tribe and as such have no real alliance within the Horde, no real family. Though I am for the first time in my life free I am still not liberated and without burden. I am bound by my promises to avenge my family and destroy the internment camp from which I escaped. In many ways it was that camp that made me who I am, it was there where I was truly born but I will never be free until I see it burn to the ground. And so I am desperately searching for the other Fels Angels, my brothers, my sisters. The search is wrought with peril and expenses and as such I am forced to take odd jobs here and there to support myself and continue my training. We will find each other, regroup and return to where we first met one last time. So, dear reader, if you see any of my brothers or sisters, please give them this letter and tell them that currently my travels have sent me to Stonetalon Mountains. On the first day of every week after sunset, during the twentieth hour I am in the Tauren capital, waiting. On the Fourth day of every week, during the twentieth hour I am in the town of Brill outside the Forsaken capital. May you always be free, dear reader. Valanvalesta